1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating power by concentrating and amplifying sunlight.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Increasing attention has been received to a new renewable energy which can replace fossil fuel having a finite amount, such as coal, petroleum and natural gas, and an atomic energy which may bring about tremendous disaster against the environment. The new renewable energy includes kinetic energy, thermal energy, light energy and so on, which are generated from water power, wind power, tidal power and sunlight. Among them, the most spotlighted new renewable energy is a sunlight energy which is not in fear of exhaustion and is environmentally-friendly.
A sunlight power generation system using such sunlight energy produces electric energy by directly using a thermal energy obtained from sunlight or by rotating a turbine using the thermal energy. Such sunlight power generation system is mainly used in house, building, factory, power plant or the like to supply heat and electric power to it.
However, since the sunlight power generation system should install a sunlight collection panel or a solar heat collector at outdoors to operate it, there are some disadvantages that a wide area is required to obtain a large amount of energy, and a high initial installation cost is involved. Also, since the sunlight power generation system is heavy, the installation place thereof is limited. Furthermore, in the case of polar regions which have less sunlight, it is impossible to obtain enough energy by using the sunlight power generation system.